A Song For Toki
A Song For Toki (aka "I Can't Wait to be Brutal") is a rock song written and performed by Juliette Sarmangsadandle, a terminally ill young girl introduced in the episode Dethkids of season one. As its name implies, the song is dedicated to rhythm guitarist Toki Wartooth, whom she is a huge child fan of. It is not featured on any show related album and bears some melodic resemblance to "Come Sail Away" by the American progressive rock band Styx. History Presumably on the occasion of her upcoming meeting with Toki, little Juliette Sarmangsadandle makes a DVD featuring a video of her performing her self-written song for him. When she visits Mordhaus several weeks later, Toki, who thinks of this childish meeting as not compatible with his newly brutalized lifestyle, refuses to see her and absconds into his room. During this incident, she hands the DVD to Offdensen, who then follows and persuades Toki of watching it. As the song touches him emotionally by causing a flashback and reminding him on how brutal childhood can be at that, he joins in and sings it to the end together with Juliette and randomly emerging drunk Pickles. (--> see Dethkids for the exact circumstances) Lyrics I am just a girl, Just a speck of worthless dust in this rotten world, Yet I must speak to thee, There was once a time, When I longed for pretty things, But now that's changed, I long for murder, How long shall I wait, To celebrate my unforgiving ha-a-a-a-ate, ate ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, I can't wait to be brutal, I can't wait to wield a hatchet covered with blood, 'cause you're the maggots of my eye, You're a piece of rotten pie to me, Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, It's been so long since you've been *young, Now you understand (yes, I'm verys understands), (*1''Yes she loves, yes, yes she loves''), Yeah yeah yeah (Yeah yeah yeah yeah), I am Pickles the drummer, and I get to sing, Here too 'cause I'm drunk and..., F*ck you, I'm really really drunk! F*ck you, dickweed, f*ck you too! I'm gonna go... I'm gonna go lay down, I'm gonna go lay down now, ah, ooh... okay, bye ---- Editor's note: by ear * might as well be understood as: "... you" *1 could be alternatively quoted as: "Yes he does, yes, yes he does" Music video The video featured on the DVD by Juliette Sarmangsadandle is prefaced with a black intro card lettered in red, displaying "a song for toki by juliette sarmangsadandle" in Comic Sans MS typeface. It then switches to a video recording of little Juliette sitting in a mostly pink decorated room and strumming a Guitar Hero controller based on the Gibson SG. However, her actual playing barely seems to fit the song's instrumental structure which heavily relies on piano instead of guitar chords in the beginning. After the first strophe (see the text below) dies away, the scenery cuts back to Toki who stares at the screen, seemingly absorbed in thoughts. His face is being zoomed in and a flashback occurs, which depicts a child version of him in a mountainous winter landscape (likely illustrating Norway/the mid-east of Oppland) looking at his parents. While his father can be seen in some distance, his mother stands directly in front of him. As the penultimate line of the second strophe is pronounced (still solely by Juliette), she slaps her son in the face, leaving a reddish mark on his right cheek. The flashback ends therewith, just to pass into another, more dreamlike imagination of Toki's. Within this fantasy, he (now as an adult) and wheelchair-bound Juliette float hand in hand through some kind of rainbow-world with their arms stretched out sideways. When Toki finally joins in the singing, two abstract purple heads with separate mandibles (the one at Juliette's side is cyclopean and appears to have a Mohawk hairstyle) soar up behind them and form a backing choir. Jointly flying further, they reach a pastel pink area covered in flowers which is occupied by a gigantic octopus-like creature colored in blue. Now, different-colored humming Facebones as well as Pickles (who is only dressed in white underpants and his common sweatbands) roll by. During Pickles following solo, colorful balloons wrap around him and carry the drunk drummer away gently. Still floating Juliette and Toki watch this smiling, until the backdrop changes again. The closing scene of the music clip shows both Juliette and the child version of Toki sitting in wheelchairs placed in a colossal opened mouth of what appears to be an exaggerated pink anglerfish that grew four yellowish horns. Tall beings (resembling figures from the dresser in Juliette's recording room) are flanking them in the background. While they all hum together in harmony, the camera zooms out and the song along with the dream slowly fade away. Speculations & Trivia *Given the fact that Juliette Sarmangsadandle is about to die from her illness, it is possible that the lyrics thematize the emotional stage of anger of the Kübler-Ross model, which might involve accusing others of one's own fatal condition ("... you're the maggots of my eye,") and jealousy of those who may continue living ("... celebrate my unforgiving hate,"). *It is unknown how and with whose help little Juliette recorded and engineered the song. Considering her situation and her seeming inability of playing on an actual guitar, she might have obtained help from relatives or the 'Wish for Something Foundation'. )]] *A mirrored and slightly altered version of Juliette's recording room can be seen in season three's episode Rehabklok. However, it only appears in a flashback of Pickles, depicting him offering a girl a can of beer in his childhood. Gallery 4.png|Little Juliette playing on her Guitar Hero SG and singing in the music video. (''Note the figures on the dresser on the left side.) 3.png|Rebellious Toki watches Juliette's music clip deeply in thoughts. A_Song_For_Toki_Flashback_116.png|Toki's childhood flashback showing his parents Anja (in the foreground) and Aslaug (in the background) Wartooth. 5.png|Young Toki looks from one parent to the other somewhat perplexed. A_Song_For_Toki_Flashback_Slap_116.png|Anja Wartooth slaps her son in the face all of a sudden. 6.png|Juliette and Toki floating through the air during the dream sequence. Kids.JPG|The background choir rises and flies after the two protagonists. 7.png|A really drunk Pickles appears for his vocal solo (more or less intentionally). A_Song_For_Toki_Balloons_I_dont_know_either_cause_Im_really_really_drunk_116.png|Pickles being utterly engulfed by balloons. (Note the quadruped on the upper left side.) Why.png|Juliette and Toki smile at each other upon Pickles performance. A_Song_For_Toki_the_balloons_changed_the_color_guess_its_time_to_lay_down_now_116.png|The balloons' colors alter before they carry Pickles away. 8.png|Juliette and Toki sitting in wheelchairs and humming scatlike until the song fades out. (Note the creatures to their right and left.) Category:Songs